<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>summer field by dislinokasi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229739">summer field</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dislinokasi/pseuds/dislinokasi'>dislinokasi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dislinokasi/pseuds/dislinokasi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tentang ingatan seungmin, akan musim panas impiannya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>summer field</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>terik di siang hari membuat kening si manis kim seungmin berkerut. menatap ke arah langit, membayang ke luar angkasa. "jadi kangen jisung." </p><p>dirinya melangkah kaki dengan riang, es potong yang digenggam mulai mencair, tapi seungmin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyantapnya. aah, musim panas datang lagi, pikir seungmin. </p><p>"seungmin?" ucap seorang pria segar dengan taburan bintang dipipinya. lantas ia berlari mendekati seungmin dan memeluknya dengan erat. "kangen!! kenapa baru pulang? semuanya nunggu kamu, loh."</p><p>yang dipeluk hanya terkekeh, menaruh tangannya di bahu si lawan bicara. "kangen kamu juga, felix. maaf ya? papa sibuk banget, baru bisa antar. yang lainnya mana??" seungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tempat felix berdiri tadi.</p><p>"gak tau! aku ini lagi ditinggal, sebel kan? emang bocah-bocah itu keterlaluan banget, deh!" felix menggembungkan pipinya sembari meninggikan suara, membuat seungmin yang melihat jadi gemas sendiri. "yaudah, ayo samperin. katanya mereka nunggu aku, sekarang kamu anter aja aku sebagai hadiah buat mereka."</p><p>"by the way, seungmin, tangan kamu lengket!!" gelak tawa dari bibir manis seungmin pun terdengar, "sorry! kirain gak akan nyadar hahahaha" membuat felix mencebik bibirnya tanda kesal. "cih, sengaja ternyata. kenapa gak kamu makan aja, sih? malah dibiarin meleleh gitu. yang kena lengketnya kan aku!"</p><p>angin kencang menghembus helaian rambut mereka, seungmin menatap langit, dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya "es potong rasa coklat, kesukaan jisung. dia pasti kangen makan es potong kan, lix?"</p><p>"seungmin ..."</p><p>suara gaduh muncul dari arah selatan, dimana seungmin dan teman-temannya biasa duduk bersantai kala liburan musim panas tiba. "lee felix! dasar anak nakal, ditunggu dari tadi, taunya malah berduaan sama anak kota."</p><p>"kak minho!!" pekik seungmin kesenangan dengan lompatan kecil layaknya anak anjing yang hendak diberi makan. "ooh, anak kota! dari mana aja? dua tahun gak pulang, itu yang namanya teman, hah?" menyingkapkan tangan di dadanya, minho menolak pelukan kecil seungmin.</p><p>"astaga, kakak galak banget! seenggaknya bales dong pelukan kak seungmin." kata jeongin yang baru saja bergabung, "gimana kabarnya kak? kota pasti bagus ya? betah banget disana sampai gak pulang 2 tahun." </p><p>seungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya "kalian sama aja ah! katanya kangen, kenapa malah sinis-sinisan, sih? peluk dong seharusnya!" </p><p>"jeongin, kamu jangan ikut-ikutan kak minho! liat kan, seungminnya ngambek." felix menengahi perdebatan antara teman-teman kecilnya, berharap mendapatkan sebuah pelukan ala teletubbies demi membayar rasa rindu, "kaangeen kalian, felix kangen bangett!!"</p><p>sedang yang lain, saling menatap penuh arti hingga akhirnya berbagi peluk. kapan ya, terakhir mereka berpelukan dengan tawa riang ini? ingat seungmin, menyandarkannya akan betapa banyak rasa sayang yang tercipta diantara pertemanan mereka.</p><p>"ini ...lengket apaan?" minho menatap tangannya yang terdapat noda coklat dan bau manis. felix menatap ragu ke arah kakaknya kemudian berganti ke wajah tanpa dosa milik seungmin, "kak minho ...itu ..."</p><p>"hehehehe, es potong kak minho" ucap seungmin dengan kekehan, dan kuda-kuda untuk siap berlari. </p><p>"kim seungmin!!" amuk minho yang dibayar oleh gelak tawa tiga anak dibawahnya dan berujung dengan aksi kejar-kejaran.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☀️</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"seungmin, liat apa?" </p><p>"ah, jisung. aku cuma liat langit, cantik banget bintangnya." menggeser kan sedikit tubuhnya, seungmin menepuk tempat kosong disebelah, menitah jisung untuk segera duduk.</p><p>"bintang, ya? ko gak ngajak! aku kan jagonya astronomi. kali aja ada yang mau kamu tanyain, pasti bisa ku jawab, deh!" sombong jisung dengan suara khasnya yang tinggi. seungmin mendecih, anak ini gak ada malunya, ya. udah masuk tengah malam, malah buat bising tetangga.</p><p>"kamu mending diem, deh. udah nikmatin aja pemandangannya." kilah seungmin, berharap dapat malam tenang bersama jisung sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan desa kecilnya.</p><p>dua insan itu kini asik menatap bintang, hingga tak dirasa malam kian mendingin seolah mengusir mereka untuk pergi pulang dan makan mie instan.</p><p>"seungmin"</p><p>"hmm?" mengalihkan pandangannya, seungmin menatap figur tegas milik temannya. indah, han jisung sungguh indah, setidaknya itu yang sedang berputar di benak seungmin saat ini.<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>